


I don't need to talk.

by fhujami



Series: Safest place on earth. [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: You wondered who he was. Sam. Man who saved you. But you hadn't called him, it sounded too weird. But you couldn't stop thinking about him. Then he suddenly appeared in your workplace, coincidentally.You chosed to call him when you got home. But you had lost his number.





	I don't need to talk.

You were doing another long shift. One of your co-workers got sick and you offered to cover her. You didn’t want to go home. You roommate was out of town and you didn’t want to be alone at empty apartment. That close-called rape attempt two weeks earlier haunted you. Only thing that got your thoughts away was when you were thinking about  **him.** Sam. Man who saved you.

You couldn’t stop wondering who he was. Why he helped you. Why he was so nice to you. And thinking of him made you feel safe. Just like you felt safe when you were in his arms that night. He wasn’t trying to take any advance of you, when you were vulnerable. He didn’t touch you until you asked. He just were there, let your cry on his shoulder.

You were taking the cups from the washer when you heard customer talking to you.

_ “Excuse me but can we use the toilet?”  _ You shiver. That sound. Deep, calm sound. You slowly turned and saw him. Sam. When he recognized you he gave you a huge smile. He had shaved his stubble. You noticed that he has a child on his lap. You tried to remember if you saw anything pointing about child in his apartment. But you didn’t. Maybe he was divorced or something? 

You gave him a smile and greeted him:

_ “Hey, sorry I didn’t catch what you were saying.” _ The girl on his lap played with his brown hair. They looked cute together.

_ “I was asking if we could use the toilet. Little princess here needs to go.” _ He said while leaning little bit over the counter and lowered his voice. Then he turned to look the little girl and took her hand out of his hair.

_ “Of course, it’s on the back.”  _ You pointed to the left.

_ “Thank you.”  _ He said with his calm voice and you felt how your knees started to shake, when they headed to the toilets.

You realized your heart beated on your chest. You have had his phone number but you didn’t want to call him. Or, you did want to, but your head was telling you that you had no idea who he was, so you didn’t. It sounded weird to call him. What have you even said?

‘Hey this is the girl you saved from getting rape’? You shiver when you thought about the incident. 

Another customer came to order a coffee, and you got your mind distracted from the incident. You served the customer her order. In a moment Sam and a little girl came back from the toilet. 

_ “I guess we should order something when you let us use the toilet.” _ He said and smiled to you. You smiled back.

_ “What can I get you, sir?”  _

_ “I take one latte and - _ ” He turned to the little girl.  _ “What do you want princess?” _

Girl was little shy and hided her face into his shoulder. She was probably three, maybe four year old. She had hazel colored eyes, like him.

_ “I’ll think she want a juice and a muffin.” _ He said and turned his gaze back to you.

You smiled and told him you’ll be bring those in their table. When he was reaching his wallet, you raised your hand and told him this was on you. He looked at you and lift his eyebrows. Then he nodded, thanked and turned to the tables. They headed to the corner table next to the window.

You prepared their order. You choose the sweetest muffin you had and placed some truffles on the tray and started to took their order. He was leaning to the table and the girl was against the window looking outside. You placed the tray down and placed the orders on the table. He turned to look at you and smiled.

_ “I guess you didn’t needed to talk.” _ He said. You stomach twirled. You tilted your head and said;

_ “Well I thought it would be weird to call you.” _

He chuckled. The little girl turned to the table and grabbed his arm.

_ “Uncle Sam when mommy and daddy come back?”  _ She asked with her tiny voice. Okay, so he was her uncle. Part of you joyed about that information.

He smoothed her head and told her they’ll be back soon. You thought they looked cute together. You heard someone was on the counter so you told them to enjoy their drinks and left.

You looked at them while you were working. What were the odds that he will show up on where you work? You were working on a little cafeteria further from the center, normally people didn’t came there when they were shopping.

You shook your head and tried to focus. You had already order someone wrong coffee because your eyes wandered to the corner table.

When you saw they were about to leave you went to get their tray. He smiled at you and thanked for the coffee. You were so confused, he was really nice to you and he made your knees shake. 

When he stood up he accidently touched your hand and his touch went through your body. Your heart skipped a beat. He took his niece to his lap and gave your a smile again.

_ “Offer still stands.” _ He said before they left. You stumbled behind the counter and your co-worker asked what was wrong. Your face was pale, you were sweating. You placed your hand on your forehead and told her that you were just probably just tired for working so much.

But that wasn’t the case. You choose that when you got home, you  **will** call him.

When you got back home you went straight to your bedroom. You searched the paper where the phone number was but you couldn’t find it anywhere. You were sure you it was somewhere. You headed to the kitchen and searched it there. But you couldn’t find it. You called your roommate, maybe she had put it somewhere. She told you she had cleaned the kitchen table and maybe she had accidently but it in the carbage. Great. That was just great. And of course you didn’t remember where he lived. But actually that would be more weirder, showing up behind his door. You shook your head and thought that you just need to forget him. After all, you know absolutely nothing about him.

 -

Couple days later you were once again covering someone at your work. You tried your hardest to not to think about Sam, but you couldn’t, and you hoped he would show up again. There was something about him what made your body tingle.

When your shift was almost over, you hear that someone was knocking on the counter. You turned and there he was. Sam. Your heart started race in your chest immediately. He smiled at you and you smiled him back. You hoped he came to see you.

_ “When your shift ends?” _ He asked. Your heart started to race in your chest even more, he came there to see you.

_ “In fifteen minutes.” _ You said and felt how your throat was dry. When his lips raised up to smile you thought your knees would give up.

_ “Maybe we could take a walk?” _ He asked. You thought went like rollercoaster, you wonder if you could even walk because your knees were shaking. But you nodded to him, you wanted to know more about him. He buyed a coffee and went to sat on the table to wait for you. You couldn’t focus, so you went to the back and stayed there before you could change your clothes.

One of your co-workers came, when her shift was about to start.

_ “Oh my god, there’s a really good looking guy on the saloon.” _ She said to you while taking her jacket off. She opened the door and waved you to peak. She pointed to Sam. You bit your lip. You heard how your co-worker said something to you, but you couldn’t hear her. You just thought that, that ‘really good looking guy’ was waiting for you.

She poked your into your stomach to get your attention.

_ “Hey! I saw him first.” _ You turned to look at her and swallowed.

_ “He is actually that man who saved me.” _ you said to her and her eyes wide opened. You told her about the incident, and what had happened.

_ “No way!”  _ She yelled and you two looked to the saloon and Sam was looking at your directions. You closed the door and both of you were blushing. He knew you were looking at him. You were so embarrassed. How could you go to walk with him after that?

_ “Did you called him?”  _ Your co-worker asked. You shook your head.

_ “He came here couple days ago by accident. Now he came and asked me for a walk.” _

_ “And you’re going?” _ She asked from you. You grinned.

You changed your clothes and stepped to the saloon. Sam looked at you, with a silly smile on his face. You grinned yourself, you were so embarrassed about what just happen. He stood up and he felt so much taller than before. Or you were just ashamed and you felt yourself smaller. He asked if you were ready. You nodded and walked to the door. He opened the door for you. You glanced to the counter where your co-workers were holding thumbs up for you, as you grinned and walked outside, and he followed you.

You two walked to the park, which was close to your work. You talked and he made jokes about how you and your co-worker peaked to the saloon at him. You were so embarrassed. He told it was quite cute. You felt how your cheeks blushed.

You just walked around the park, telling about yourselfs to each others. Somehow you weren’t surprised that he has been prison. Hid bird neck tattoo had made you assume that. Sign of freedom. But why he had gotten there was a quite a bit surprise. Treasure hunting? You thought that those things were only in books and movies. But you were wrong. He was living proof of that. Thankly, since he told you how close he were death when he got shot and got his three scars on his side. You didn’t even think that he was lying to you.

The sun was slowly about to get behind the clouds,when you walked. Air started to get darker. Pressure raised and you realized it was about to start thunder soon. And you was scared of thunder.

Then the sky ripped open. It felt as if someone had poured water from the watering can. You started to run to the street, Sam stopped the cab and opened you the door as you stumbled inside and he followed you. You both were soaking wet. You tried to catch your breath while you were dragging your wet hair from your face.

_ “We need to get these wet clothes off before we get cold.” _ he said and told the driver where to took you. Driver said about your wet clothes, but Sam just threw him some cash and the driver shut his mouth.

_ “Okay, so where are we going?” _ You asked. He turned his eyes on you and you felt how your body started to tingle. Like you didn’t knew that already that you were going at his place.

When you arrived at his apartment, he borrowed you some of his clothes. Sweatpants and a shirt. You went to the bathroom and took your wet clothes off from you, leaving only your underwear, everything else were soaking wet, even your bras. Luckily his shirt was huge so it was loosely hanged on you. You tried to not think about his huge grey sweatpants on you. You put your clothes to dry and stepped out from the bathroom.

Sam was already sitting on his couch, he had changed his wet clothes to dryed one already. He looked at you and grinned, and you crossed your hand on your chest. 

_ “C’mon.”  _ He said to you and tapped the seat next to him.

You hesitated but started to walk and sat on the other side of the couch, raising your legs to it. You took a pillow in your lap. Tv was on.

You looked the tv for a while, before there was lightning out of the window and you hide your face into the pillow. When the thunder started you put your hands on your ears. God how you hated thunderstorms. You felt hand on your knee. You closely raised your head and looked at Sam. He looked worried.

_ “You alright?” _ He asked. You nodded:   
_ “Yeah, I just scare thunder a little.” _ And you swallowed. When you heard thunder again you hide your face on the pillow again. You felt how Sam got closer and rounded his hand around you. You took your head out of the pillow and placed it on his armpit, still holding your hands on your ears. He slowly smoothed your hand.

His body felt so warm. His hand was warm around you. You felt safe.

Then there was another lightning and it cutted the power off. You screamed when there was a loud thunder, and you crawlet yourself deeper in Sam’s armpit. You felt how tears started to pour out of your eyes. Sam leaned his head on yours and shushed calmly.

You wondered how you just wanted to sleep. You normally slept in the dark room while there was thundering outside. You always slept over the thunderstorms.

_ “I want to sleep.” _ You whispered. Sam asked what did you said.

_ “I want to sleep, I always sleep over the storm's.” _ You said. You felt his head nodding against your head. Then he took his hand out of you and stood up. You couldn’t open your eyes or took your hands off your eyes. It felt like you were glued to the couch. 

You felt how Sam took a grip on you and made you to stand up. Then he slowly started to lead you forward. You followed his movements to the bedroom. He made you sat on the bed and you sat on the deeper to the bed, still keeping your hands on your ears and eyes closed. You heard how Sam closed the curtains and the door, and then he was sitting next to you. When you felt his warm body next to you, you took your hand finally out of your ear and hide your face into his chest. You two laid down, Sam laid on his back and you laid half on top of him. He rounded his hand around you and pushed you against his warm body as you put your other hand on his stomach and gripped his shirt.

You heard the thunder outside of the building. Every thunder made you flinch and you pushed yourself against Sam’s body. Slowly you started to calm down, and felt Sam’s heart beating under your cheek on his chest. That made you feel even more calm. It made you focus on that, not the thunder outside. In a moment you couldn’t hear the thunder, you just listened his heart beat. You loosed your grip from his shirt, and the whole time he was smoothing your hand.

Slowly you fell asleep.

-

You felt warm skin under your cheek. You heard a heartbeat. You slowly opened your eyes and couldn’t hear thunder anymore. It had stopped. You had no idea how long you slept. Sam’s arm was still around you. You slowly raised your head to see his face. His eyes were closed, and you didn’t know if he was still asleep or was he awake. Then he snored a little, and you knew he was asleep.

You just stared at him. When you were next to him, you felt safe. There was something about that man that made you feel that you two are the only people in this world. That you were in a bubble and no-one could get inside.

Then you felt how your phone vibrated in your pocket and someone was trying to pierce that bubble around you. You carefully took your phone out of your pocket, and trying not to wake up Sam. You saw your roommate was calling. You gently raised Sam’s hand from you and raised yourself to sit. Then you answered the phone:   
_ “Hey.” _ You whispered.

_ “Hey, where are you, we were suppose to meet ten minutes ago.” _ your roommate sounded mad. You took your phone out of your ear and looked at the clock. Shit, you  **were** suppose to meet her ten minutes ago. Before you managed to put the phone back to your ear and apologies, you heard your roommate was screaming on other side:   
_ “And where the hell even are you? Where did you hide yourself through the thunderstorm?” _

You looked over your shoulder to Sam. You wanted to tell her that you were in the safest place on earth. But you didn’t. You just told that you came to a friend’s place.

_ “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” _ You said to her before you hang up. 

You stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Your clothes were almost dry. Your shirt was more wet than others, so you choosed to keep his shirt on you for the rest of the day. You changed your clothes and walked back to the bedroom where Sam was still sleeping. He looked so cute. Your heart started to race in your chest. You didn’t want to wake him up. So you decided to left him a note, and left him a kiss. So you slowly walked next to his bed. You stood there for a while. You bitted your lip. Were you really going to do this?

You hesitated for a second, before you slowly leaned down and you gently pressed your lips against his. His lips were soft, your whole body started to tingle. You withdrew from the kiss and made sure he didn’t woke up.

You walked to the kitchen. You placed his pants on his dining table and took a paper and a pen and left him a message.

_ “I don’t need to talk.” _ and you left your phone number. Since you had lost his, and you wished he would call you. You walked to the door, placed your hand on the doorknob, looked over your shoulder to glance to the bedroom door, before you left from the apartment.

You hoped that he'll call you.


End file.
